winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Island of Tireth Adventure Summary
From the journal of Panos Session 1 First Entry Panos here. I guess we've been supposed to write in this book about the adventure, but seen we've been on a boat, there's really been nothing to say, so uhhh... yea, there's water, and more water... and guess what, fucking water. Who calls a boat the Saucy Mare, like it makes me think of a horse, with huge eyelashes, and just blinking at me, trying to flirt. Anyways, I guess that reporter, Theodora was going to be writing in the book, but she has her own papers, and she's been writing on them non stop, like every little detail, she'll put. Which is weird, cause we're on a boat in the middle of the water, with nothing happening. The lookout from the crow's nest just came down he's running off, probably got scared by a mouse or something. Holy shit... the sky is fucked up, what the hell is going on here. Something fucked up is happening. The captain's running out, shit.... Second Entry Ok. Wow, something really crazy is happening. I guess I'll start after we crashed. Yea, the boat crashed, like, to pieces. Anyways, I wake up and there's about 7 of us around on the beach. We all just started talking about what happened. There was some sort of snake cloud monster thing. Sangimetra seemed to think it was a Storm God. More like storm demon. Anyways, thank gods (not that storm god) we all strapped our shit to our bodies, we didn't lose anything super important. Anyways, I look out and saw that there was a small hill, and somewhere else, some smoke. I wasn't sure whether or not we were on Tireth, but man I hope we were close by. Some of the others found a cask Ale (score!), but more important, they found the Captain, she was unconscious, but not dead. So we decided to make our way towards the hill, for all we know the smoke will lead us to something that will want to kill us or eat us, or whatever, I don't know. The sky is still fucked up. The two moons are both up, and full, or near full, which is not supposed to happen. Anyways, Mackle is supposed to be super good at scouting and such, so he goes up ahead, to make sure that nothing is going to attack us. Well to everyone's surprise (NOT) he finds a rat, a dog-sized rat, who then tries to eat him. He pretty quickly goes unconscious. And we have to go to the rescue. Anyways, we fight off the rats, well... kill them... I wasn't happy about it, but they were weirdly strong for rats, even for being dog-sized. And then some weird creatures come out, they're about halfling sized, and they hit me with a freaking cross-bow. So we fight them but decide to capture them. They're some sort of were-rat things. But they had like old lady names. Joan and Grace, so it felt weird to kill them. We promised to let them go if they took us to town, so we start to head off. Of course, Mackle is unconscious again, but I guess we just trade bodies since the Captain is awake. As we were going Grace and Joan were explaining where they lived, which is a city on the North side of the island, and that on top of the hill is a cemetery, so it's pretty weird, but they mentioned the town on the shore, and a ferry, so I recognized that we were actually on Tireth, just on the Island south of the Main Island. Anyways, we go and see if there's anyone in town, and there's one building with smoke coming out, and there's a Blacksmith in there. We know on the door, and she comes at us with a sword. I mean, understandable, I'm sure she's seen these were-rate before. While chatting with Rose, we figured that "The Nightmare" has been going on for a while now, well, she couldn't remember how long, cause time seems fucked. She brought us outside and we saw some sort of barrier, that seems like it's blocking the way to Tireth. Sangimetra wanted to know if there was some sort of chapel, or temple, or something religious that she could maybe find something useful in. I may not be religious, but I do know that churches usually have useful stuff in it. We found some spell scrolls. To cure disease, curses, and even one to revive someone. That's pretty sweet. Mackle, was awake by now, so Sangimetra decided to cure him, as annoying as he is, we need all the help we can get. She then cured Grace, and she turned human. So there's some sort of curse going on here. I think we need to find the cleric that used to live here and maybe get her help. So the plan seems to be to go to the city in the north to get some more information. Maybe find a way out. What a freaking nightmare..... ooooohhh I get why Rose called it the nightmare, now. Over and out, Panos Category:Campaign: Island of Tireth Category:Adventure Summaries Category:Island of Tireth Adventure Summaries